In production processes of, for example, an automobile body panel and so on, a carrying device provided with a handling attachment is employed in some cases in order to feed a workpiece to a pressing machine and take out it therefrom.
The handling attachment has a plurality of vacuum cups to suction-hold a suction target surface of a workpiece and a support member which holds the vacuum cups (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In such a handling attachment, a plurality of vacuum cups are each disposed to face the suction target surface of the workpiece at corresponding positions with corresponding tilt angles to the suction target surface of the workpieces by the support member. Positioning of vacuum cups in production of the handling attachment has been conventionally carried out by arranging a workpiece actually manufactured by press forming in a position in correspondence with a posture on a production line by means of a jig and positioning the suction target surface of the workpiece and the vacuum cups.